Oh My Love Oh My Blonde
by molly4024
Summary: Want to learn how to seduce a certain blonde? Well, learn it from Kakashi then or rather ‘something’ else ... Slight YAOI.


_**Oh My Love Oh My Blonde**_

**_Summary_** : Want to learn how to seduce a certain blonde? Well, learn it from Kakashi then or rather 'something' else... shounen ai, light yaoi, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: Ending is still a mystery. Read it at your own risk.

**_A/N:_**. This is just a silly common story line but I wrote it anyway because it's about Kakashi. I just like to manipulate his way of thinking. Some readers would probably want to kill me after reading this till the end. Read again the warning; so don't kill me.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kakashi's eyes were glued to his favorite book. His concentration was focused on one particular short story about a relationship of a blonde boy with an older man.

:_this is good. this is just so good! heheh …:_:

Kakashi couldn't help but to allow a wide smile stayed on his lips for already half an hour now. He made a mental note on thanking the bookkeeper later for introducing this special edition of Icha Icha besides Jiraiya's stories. This extra series which comes with the Icha Icha novel series was written by an unknown writer who just want to be known as 'DreamCatcher'.

It was almost midnight but Kakashi still had his eyes on that particular story while lying on his bed. He kept reading the same story over and over again as if to memorized and to practiced all the method and steps later. Well, to make it clear, the story tells about a professor who had used some different kind of methods on his attempt in capturing the heart of a certain blonde boy who was his student in a University.

:_oho! I could practice some of these steps on Naruto. I wonder if it'll work…_: Kakashi chuckled in a mysterious kind of way. Suddenly he was startled by a roar of thunder outside his apartment. :_ehhh? is it going to rain?.._: Kakashi wondered. He shifted his gaze outside his bedroom window and noticed droplets of water on his window glasses. A while later it started to rain. Heavily.

The sudden change of weather somehow brought a delightful feeling to his heart. :_hmmm… with this kind of weather, I could go to sleep and dream of Naruto pleasurably. oohhh…_: He grabbed onto his crotch and shuddered a little by that thoughts. He suddenly froze when he heard something. His eyes lurking around to find where was that sound coming from.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The sound became clearer and it sounded like someone was knocking at his apartment door. Kakashi lifted his eyebrows. He then glanced over to a clock hanged on his bedroom wall. It's five minutes past midnight. :_who the hell could it be knocking at my door in the middle of the night?_...: Nevertheless, he rose from his bed bringing his book together with him and walked out from his room towards the front door. He hesitated a moment but readying himself for any circumstances may come. He holds his book under his armpit and opened the door.

Kakashi was shocked to see the person, standing by his door, soaking wet by the heavy rain. The person shot him with his brightest grin but a sign of tiredness could be seen all over his face. "Huh! Naruto?" His eyes widened. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head but never let go of his wide grin looking like an innocent child. "Well, I just got back from my mission tonight." He gazed down on the floor. "I've lost my apartment keys during my mission. I could have gone to Iruka sensei's place but your apartment is the nearest to my place. In this heavy weather, I decided to just drop by at your place instead. Can I stay here, tonight?"

Kakashi's heart jumped with joy. He can mentally see his inner self making a hip-hop dance right now. "Oh yeah sure! You can stay here tonight." :_in_ _fact, you can stay as long as you want_: While holding his book tightly under his arm he moved aside to give way for the boy make his step into his living room. "Ehh? Where's your back pack, Naruto?"

"Oh! I left it by my apartment door. Don't worry; no one's going to steal it. So where shall I go from here?" Naruto wrapped his arms around his body and was trembling because of the coldness. "And sorry; I don't have any spare clothes with me."

"It's okay." Kakashi replied after closing the door. "You can use mine." :_you don't have to wear anything if you want to_:

He ushered the boy to his bedroom and motioned with his finger at the bathroom. He then handed over a fresh clean towel from his closet to the boy before the boy disappeared into the wet room. A moment later he could hear the shower was turned on and the blonde probably had started showering himself. He then took out a pajama from the same closet and put it on his bed. He took his sit at the desk by the bedroom window; open up his favorite book again and focus on the chapter that had captured his eyes some time ago. He sat facing his front body towards the bathroom door while his both feet folded on the chair he was sitting with one leg folded upward, resting his right elbow on the knee. His brain was in a process on what to do next…. :_with that blonde_:

**1A**. The boy was in the shower; get inside pretending want to join in and later have your way all over him. :_nope, this can't be right. he'll freaking out and starts yelling. "Kakashi sensei's a pervert!" my reputation would be ruined_:

**1B**. Wait till he comes out and start having erotic conversation with him while he's dressing himself up.

Kakashi did not move so that's mean he had chose '1B'. After ten minutes, Naruto walked out from the bathroom covered in towel around his waist but his body still wet. His wet blonde hair dropped to each side of his face and the water after shower dripping from the end of his hair creating some trails of droplets on his body. Kakashi gulped while his eyes locking his gaze towards that seventeen-year-old muscular tanned body. :_Naruto had been working out pretty hard through all these years and just look what he'd become. ooohhhh i'm so much want to touch him. i mean now_:

"Ne … Kakashi sensei … yoohooo …"

Kakashi startled by a waving hand in front of his face. "Oh … yeah … wh…what?" He stuttered.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at Kakashi's odd behavior. "Are you feeling sleepy right now Kakashi sensei? Am I disturbing you? If that so, you can just go …."

"Oh no! Not at all. I'm okay. I still can finish up some chapters of my book." Kakashi brought his attention back to his book when the blonde continued with dressing himself up. But the man did not fix his mind to his book at all. He peeked over his book and fixed his eyes at Naruto who was busy drying his body with the towel. Kakashi's jaw dropped as he caught the glimpse of the boy's tight butt. He gripped tightly to his book.

**2A**. Walk over and grab that ass.

**2B**. Stay still and wait for the next step.

Kakashi chose 2B as he still did not want to freak that boy out. Naruto was finished with the pajama. The man shifted his eyes back onto his book but still thinking on what to do next.

**3A**. Ask the boy to go to sleep on the same bed.

**3B**. Invite the boy to drink sake until he gets drunk and have my way …. :_wait the sec… he's not eighteen yet!_:

"Kakashi senseeeiiii ….." Kakashi quickly lifted his face at the voice calling his name. Naruto was standing in front of him and had this sulking expression on his face. "Don't you want to speak to me rather than reading that book of yours? Am I less important to you right now?"

Kakashi's ears moved a bit. :_am I hearing it right? was it only my imagination or Naruto was whining?_..: "Err… I just bought the book this afternoon and the chapter that I'm reading now is quite interesting… heheh" _:and why the hell am I feeling nervous? i'm all excited just now_:

Naruto smirked on Kakashi's statement. A very meaningful smirk that somehow made the man's heart jumped. The boy then turned and headed to the king-size bed; slumped his ass at the edge of bed and lay down while his both feet hanging at the bedside. He spread his legs widely showing off his crotch to the man knowing the other was aware he was not wearing underwear.

For a minute, Kakashi was clueless. He stared at the boy in front. He forced his brain to process more info on the next move eventhough that he had not making any move yet since the boy was around. His attention then focused on the boy's crotch that displayed a small bulge which had not awakened yet. He shifted his body a bit trying to chase away the discomfort that suddenly crawled down under him. He grabbed at his own crotch and squeezed at it lightly. _:down boy, down … not just yet …:_: His mind wandered;

**4A**. Jump the boy.

**4B**. Offer the boy on something to eat or drink.

Nonetheless, he did not do any of the above. He kept his eyes on the book in his hand while trying to figure out what to do or say next. He was still clueless. His eyes then caught the boy moving his body bringing his head onto the pillow and his both feet were lifted up onto the bed. He then rolled over until his back facing the ceiling while his face hit the pillow. His both hands laid flat by his side.

:_what the hell is he doing? going to sleep already?_..: Kakashi wondered.

"Ne … Kakashi sensei…. Would you care to give me a massage? My body's aching all over after the mission." Naruto asked the man in his deep husky voice that had made the man's heart pounded a little faster than normal.

"Yeah sure!" Kakashi quickly stood up; tossed his book over his shoulder and headed to the waiting boy on the bed. The book landed somewhere on the floor displaying the page of what Kakashi's been reading a while ago. :_this is just too good_: Kakashi smiled widely and sat himself beside the blonde's left side. He rubbed his hands together while his tongue licked on his lips. :_hmmm… where should I begin.._:

Kakashi touched on the boy's shoulders and lightly squeezed on the collarbone area there. Naruto moaned by that touch. This had encouraged Kakashi to give more pressure on that particular area. His two thumbs were making an incredible massage that he didn't even know he had possess such ability before.

"Ooohhhhh… that feels soooo good …Kakashi sensei…." Naruto let out a compliment in between his nonstop moans. The boy seemed to be drawn to the world of pleasure. "More …. Kakashi sensei …. more …."

As by reflect, Kakashi was drawn by the boy's last statement and he could feel his blood rushing down his spine to the south area of his body. And the blood had made their spinning on that certain area making a full impact to his crotch that certainly had woken up 'something' in such a highly spirit. He gazed down to his crotch. :_oh crap!_ _what should I do now?_:

**5A**. Go lower.

**5B**. Stay right where you are.

Kakashi's hands went lower in such a slow motion till he reached at the blonde's waist. His thumbs put some pressure on caressing the area there.

As by reflect, Naruto jerked a bit and let out a light scream. "Aahhhh!... Kakashi ….. uuunnnhhhh …. " The boy's left hand suddenly gripped on the man's thigh. "Sooo ….. good."

Kakashi felt even more excited now. He moved his hands up and down the boy's spine caressing every inch of the boy's muscles. :_next_:

**6A**. Go lower

**6B**. Go even lower.

Before Kakashi could even choose any of the above, the boy suddenly spun his body around facing his front upward; laying flatly on his back. The boy's half-lidded eyes made contact with the man's eyes and they're locking each others gaze as if trying to read each other's mind. They stayed in that position for quite a while until Kakashi made unexpected move by crawling himself onto the bed; spreading his legs and placed them at each side of the boy's thighs. His hands rested at each side of the boy's shoulders.

**7A** Kiss those lips.

**7B** To hell with the rest. Just kiss them

Without further a do, Kakashi leaned down to those waiting lips and kissed them senseless. The boy as been expected returned those kisses with pleasure. Their tongue battled in such brute that they almost bit each other's. Naruto's hands were already at the man's head holding on to it as if his life depended on it.

**8A**. Go to second stage.

**8B**. Go straight to fifth stage.

Kakashi made further move by lowering down his head and trailed his kisses down to the boy's neck and throat. He made his licking and sucking all over the area there. The boy being tortured let out a loud moan by the man's attack. Kakashi's lips had formed a victory smile upon his action towards the boy. He planted even more kisses on the boy's throat and started his way to the chest while his hands had already made their way by slipping under the boy's pajama when suddenly he heard a sound;

:_a snore?_..: He quickly raised his head up facing the boy under him. :_what the hell …_: Naruto had fallen asleep!

**9A**. Let the boy sleep.

**9B**. Smack the boy until he wakes up and continue further.

With a sigh, Kakashi had chose 9A. He rose from his position; headed to the bedroom door; closed it and switched off the light. He then laid himself down next to the boy. He took a moment staring at the boy's peaceful sleeping face.

:_he must be tired after the long journey back from his mission. I should have wait a little longer_ …:

He rested his hand over the boy's waist and brought himself closer to the other. He kissed the boy's cheek lovingly and then prepared himself for his journey to the slumber land.

It still raining heavily outside and the night was so inviting but the next step could be later.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The coming morning.

Kakashi awoke by the sunlit that shot through his window. He blinked at the brightness as if it had hurt his eyes. His brain immediately recalled something. He turned to his right and found nobody was with him now.

_:ehhh? where's Naruto? or am I just dreaming?_..: His gaze suddenly locked on to a certain pajama folded neatly and placed on his bed near his feet. :_so I'm not dreaming. Naruto was here before. but why did he left without telling me?..:_:

Half an hour later, Kakashi was on his way to the Hokage tower. He's on his way on reporting to the Hokage for his next mission tomorrow. He brought his book together as he still had yet to finish with the rest of the chapter. He met with Iruka by the door of the Hokage office. "Good morning, Iruka sensei!"

"Oh hi! Kakashi sensei. Good morning!" Iruka greeted back. "Going to see Tsunade sama?"

Kakashi just nodded. He was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. "Ne … Iruka sensei .." He turned to face the other man. "Do you happen to see Naruto this morning? Thought he might come and look for you today."

Iruka blinked up at the silver haired man before him, astonished. "Don't you know that he's on a mission, Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah I know." Kakashi replied. "Thought he might have returned already."

Iruka smiled. Someone really care for his blonde. "I didn't hear any news of his return. Not even from the three who were with him on the mission. Neji, Lee and Ten Ten."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. :_not back yet? who the hell was with me last night?_..: With his mind still wondering, he stepped away leaving Iruka with many question marks on his face. Kakashi took out his book from last night and shot his sharp gaze on it. He halted by a big dustbin near the corner of the sidewalk. :_is this a bad sign or a good one?._.: He was about to let go of the book and let it make its way into the dustbin when a certain voice calling up to him;

"Morning Kakashi senseeeiii …!"

Kakashi turned his head to that familiar voice. :_Naruto_?..:

The blonde neared towards Kakashi followed by Neji, Lee and Ten Ten. They seemed tired and looked like they just come back from their mission. Naruto stopped in front of Kakashi while the others headed to the Hokage Office. "I just reached here this morning from our mission." The boy stated without being asked. "What are you doing here early morning Kakashi sensei? Receiving a mission? And what with that book?"

"Oh this?" Kakashi gripped on tightly to the book that he's about to throw away. "Would you like to come over to my place today or perhaps tonight? I'll cook." Kakashi quickly changed the subject.

Naruto stared at the man, unblinking. A while later he smiled cheerfully. "Sure. I'd love to." He accepted the offer with the brightest grin on his face. "Let me bugging the Hokage first before I come back to you. See ya later. Ja ne .." With that statement, the blonde took off and made his way to the Hokage office.

Kakashi on the other hand, fixed his eyes back on that suddenly-became-mysterious book which he still held in his hand.

**10A**. Keep the book and thanked the bookkeeper later.

**10B**. Throw it away and kill the bookkeeper mercilessly

With a mysterious kind of way, he smiled and shoved that book back into his pocket. Tonight, he would have lots of plan.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Morale of the story : Bad morale … really bad morale …


End file.
